Metamorphosis: An EClare Story
by degrassiXlove409
Summary: Clare's parents' relationship issues have taken over their lives and Clare is left alone to find herself. Who that really is surprises everyone... EClare! Rated T for swearing& other stuff in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is my very first story on this lovely website!

Based off of some previews of next week's degrassi & my predictions of the rest of the season for EClare.

Hope you enjoy! Please review, much appreciated :D

* * *

"Helen, I don't know what you're talking about!"

My eyes snapped open and traveled to my alarm clock. 3:17 in the morning. I sighed.

"Oh, of COURSE you don't!" My mother screamed back, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Don't keep telling me you're working all this time at night. I am NOT an idiot!" She was practically screeching now. Did they honestly believe I could sleep through this?

For the past week, it was like this. I hadn't gotten a full night's sleep in what seemed ages. And I was feeling it. I could hardly concentrate at school anymore, too focused on keeping my eyelids raised.

Eventually, the screaming died down, after my father continued to deny his cheating on my mother and the two went into their bedroom (though, I doubted they slept in the same bed anymore). I drifted into a hazy, uncomfortable sleep soon after.

I woke up Friday morning (technically, for the second time) feeling like utter crap. I reached for my phone, and what I saw made me smile genuinely, for only Eli could do that to me recently. TXT FROM ELI G. "Good morning, my lovely English partner. I look forward to polishing your latest piece into something decent today." I laughed to myself. He called me lovely, and then insulted my work. How typical of him. He really enjoyed sending mixed signals.

Eli Goldsworthy was my polar opposite, and positively infuriating sometimes. But that was part of his charm. He was dangerous, and dark, and mysterious. Yet he seemed to like spending time with me as much as I liked spending it with him. And he could also be really sweet, when he wanted to be.

I looked at my clock and realized I was way late. I sighed. I quickly texted back "Oh thanks, Eli :P" and hopped off my bed to get ready for school. While I brushed my hair and got makeup on, I gazed over myself in the mirror. I was still a little surprised at the girl who looked back. I had changed so much since last year, I was barely recognizable anymore. Not just physically, though the hair and absence of glasses were certainly different. I had learned to come out of my shell, mastered the art of sarcasm, and gained confidence along the way. If my parents weren't so caught up with their issues regarding each other, they might say something about my metamorphosis. Maybe, I thought with a smirk much like Eli's, I should make this change a bit more drastic. Will they notice if I start dressing and acting like Eli? It was only a split second thought of rebellion- pretty common among my age group. But it was the beginning of an adventure I wasn't quite ready to take.


	2. Chapter 2

When I got to school the late bell had already rung. I groaned and ran for my locker. The morning passed by in a blur- I was probably half asleep through it. When Eli showed up behind my locker door before lunch, I was startled out of my daze.

He laughed at my expression. "Jeez, Edwards. Lost in your vampire fantasy world, I see."

I stuck my tongue out at him and explained. " I just didn't get a whole lot of sleep last night, is all.." We started making our way to Adam's locker like we did every day, before heading to the cafeteria.

"Again? You seem to be having this problem a lot lately. I mean I know it's hard to stop thinking about me at night," he smirked, "but you really do need your rest."

I laughed. "You wish. Actually, it's someone else I can't stop thinking about…"

His expression changed. "Who?" he asked a little too quickly.

I paused for dramatic affect. "...Fitz…"

"WHAT? Clare are you serious? The guy's a total-"

"Relax, Eli!" I was cracking up now. "Just kidding! Didn't mean to make you worry." I flashed him a totally fake smile.

"Good joke, Edwards." He glared, but I could tell he was kidding too. By now we had reached Adam's locker. He gave us a sideways glance.

"What?" We both asked at once.

He shook his head. "Nothing, nothing. Let's go to lunch."

When the school day finally ended and I returned home via the bus, my parents were both nowhere to be found. No surprises there. My dad was always "working late" and my mother claimed the same now, even though she was probably just childishly attempting to make my father jealous. I shook my head at their stupidity and made my way upstairs.

In my room, I laid on my bed and stared at my ceiling, thinking about Eli. It scared me for a while how often I did so, but I convinced myself he was just fun to think about, because he was fascinating. Our conversation before lunch… He seemed truly interested in who I was thinking about at night. Was he just worried about me, like a good friend? Or were his interests a little more selfish..? Of course, I would never find out. Somewhere in the midst of all my jumbled thoughts that the day's exhaustion wore me down, and I passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

_A girl with bright blue eyes, lined thick with black makeup, and black hair. She walks down a hallway; alone, always alone. The hallway is brightly lit, too bright. It seems to stretch on forever. And it's quiet, eerie. The girl starts running down the hallway, blinded by the lights and deafened by the silence. A room at the end of the hall. She pushes open the door. A woman with the same blue eyes is stretched out across a huge white bed, looking up but seeing nothing. Because the woman is dead. Next to her, an empty prescription bottle lays. The girl starts to scream, but a sudden vibrating noise starts emanating from the walls and scares her into silence. The vibrating continues. Buzzzzz, buzzzz, buzzzzzz._

I shot up in bed, cold sweat on my face. My phone was vibrating on my bed stand- that's what had woken me up. Thank God it did. _What a nightmare_, I thought to myself. It was already slipping away, but if I remembered correctly, that was me running down the hall Or, was it? It looked like me, but I looked.. well, like Eli. And who was the woman..? I couldn't remember what she looked like anymore. I decided to shake the dream and reached over to check my phone. It was a text from my mom.

**Honey, my boss has asked me to go on a business trip to New York for the weekend. I came home and packed while you were sleeping. At the airport now. See you Sunday night. Oh, and your dad's staying at a friends. **

I couldn't believe it. They just up and left, without waking me up to say goodbye? And no "be good this weekend" or "love you". I guess she automatically assumed I would never do anything classified as "bad" while she was away. My parents had grown so used to my obedience, they stopped watching over me altogether. In my sleepy haze, I was suddenly ticked off. What kind of parents were they, not stopping to say things like that just cause? The same rebellious feeling from the other day came over me again. Maybe I would do something to make them think twice about ignoring me! If she came home, and I had , say.. a tattoo? No, she probably wouldn't even see it. What about, a piercing? I smiled deviously. It was perfect. She'd see it right away, and flip. I couldn't believe I was excited over the thought of my mother freaking out at me, but it would be way more attention than I'd gotten in weeks. Months, even. Now, who would go with me to the piercing shop? I laughed at how easy the question was.

Eli answered on the first ring. "What's up, Edwards?"

"Have you ever wanted to get something on your face pierced?"

"Um, I've always sort of wanted my lip pierced… Why?"

I loved that he seemed so surprised I would ask something up this alley. I was being the dangerous one, for once. "What do you say tomorrow we go to the piercing shop? I want my nose pierced."

"Are you serious?" He laughed.

"Completely."

"Alright, I'm in."

I laughed again at the ease of convincing him of something that most would be extremely hesitant toward. I was liking Eli more and more every day.

* * *

So I realized after this chapter was written, I'm really not following the real season of degrassi at all. Eli and Clare aren't even together in my story, yet. Soo, scratch what I said at the beginning about this being based off of the real show. Also thank you all for the reviews so far :D Keep em coming! Suggestions are always appreciated. This chapter was written pretty fast so ignore any grammatical errors, ha.


	4. Chapter 4

I know the first couple of chapters have been sort of slow, but I had to set the scene. It's getting crazier, I swear :D

* * *

Despite the fact I hadn't slept much at all the night before, on account of being upset at my parents and excited about the upcoming weekend, I was determined to be happy today. I was going to do something to force my parents to see me again, and I was doing it with Eli. Plus, it was Friday. The upbeat mood in the school was hard to avoid.

I saw Eli walking a ways in front of me and snuck up behind him. While grabbing his shoulders from behind, I said cheerfully, "Morning, Eli!"

He turned around calmly and smiled politely. "Good morning, Clare."

"Ugh, you don't scare easy, do you?" I pouted.

He laughed. "Not really. So, about last night…"

"You're not backing out, are you?" I asked, suddenly panicked. I could see my plan crumbling already.

"No, no! Not at all. I'm pretty stoked, actually."

I sighed in relief. He continued.

"I'm just wondering where the idea came from.. I mean, won't your parents hate it if you get a piercing?"

I smiled. "Exactly."

He looked even more surprised now.

"Wow, my Clare Edwards? Rebelling against her parents?"

I smiled, proud. "I'm not yours, Eli," I started playfully. "But, yeah. I am rebelling a little. To see if that gets their attention at all…"

Only Eli would see nothing wrong with this reason. He nodded. "Hm. Well, keep this up, Edwards, and I just make have to make you mine." With a smirk, he left me at my locker, heading to his first hour. I think my heart skipped a beat when he said that. _Clare, you're being silly. He's just being Eli_. ButI sort of wished he had meant it.

I gazed down the hallway after him. That was when I noticed the hallway was empty. Had the late bell already rung? I hadn't even heard it. Then I realized I didn't care. I sauntered to my math room, feeling on top of the world.

* * *

"So, when is this piercing to take place, Clare?" Eli asked once we were seated at our table in the cafeteria with Adam.

"Tonight, if you-" I started. Adam cut me off.

"Piercings? What are you two talking about?"

"Clare's becoming a little wild child to freak her parents out." He said it with a deep pride and smiled at me. Adam turned to me in disbelief.

I laughed. "It's true, Adam. Eli's going with me to get one too. Do you wanna come?"

"Noo way, man. Needles freak me out."

Eli chuckled. "I'm surprised they don't scare you, Edwards."

Before Adam had mentioned it, I hadn't even thought about the needle going through my skin. I had to admit, the thought made me uneasy. But all I had to do was think of my parents fighting, and my presently empty house to regain my confidence.

"Nah," I half lied, "I've never had a problem with needles."

"Well, that's cool. Eli, you're getting a lip piercing, right? You've talked about that before." said Adam.

Eli nodded.

Clare, are you getting your lip pierced, too, then?" Adam wondered. "Aww, matching piercings. You two would be so cute." He joked. A week ago, I would have blushed at that. For some reason, the comment just made me happier.

"Uh, I honestly hadn't really thought of where to get it yet," I laughed. "Where do you think it would look the best?"

Eli turned to me and his eyes traced my face. My heat went slightly arrhythmic again.

"Hmmm, I think a nose piercing would look good on you. That, or a Monroe." Knowing I didn't know where the latter was located, he pointed to a spot above his upper lip on left.

I imagined both on my face. "Mmm. A Monroe piercing, you say?" I liked the thought of it. It was sort of, provocative. And sexy. My mother would absolutely hate it.

* * *

Eli offered me a ride home after school, and then promptly invited himself inside with me. When he followed me through the door, I turned and laughed. "Sure, Eli, come on in! Luckily for you, my parents.. well, my parents are gone."

He noticed the way my voice fell sort of flat at the end of my sentence.

He frowned. "For how long?"

"The weekend." I answered lifelessly.

He could tell I wasn't too happy about their unexpected absence. He smirked and tried to cheer me up. "Party!" He yelled with enthusiasm.

It worked; I laughed. "Let's do this rebellion thing one step at a time. Speaking of, where are we going to get these piercings done?"

"I know a place," He smiled devilishly.

I couldn't believe I was actually going to do this. But I wasn't scared, not in the least. Only thrilled. I smiled back at Eli, and my pulse quickened with adrenaline. And possibly something else, too…

* * *

Wooo, longer chapter. Like it? Pleaseee review :D


End file.
